suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeddica the Ice Breaker
*"You can't stop an avalanche(!)" | damage = | toughness = | control = | mobility = | utility = | difficulty = | health = | health regen = | mana = | mana regen = | energy = | energy regen = | range type = | attack range = | attack damage = | attack speed = | armor = | magic resist = | move speed = | unit radius = | origin = | class = | ability name = | ability description = }} Describe your champion! Lore ;Jeddica *Jeddica is the daughter of SejuaniSquare.png Sejuani. Her biological father is never specified, nor have I decided upon or care who her father is. *She is the first Child of the Freljord in over a hundred years to outwardly present the powers of an Iceborn. *Jeddica is one of Serylda's descendants, on her mother's side. ;Setting I'm expanding the Iceborn mythology a little to distinguish it from Shuriman lore. Previous lore gives the impression that becoming Iceborn is akin to Ascending, and not something that you can pass on to your children. But, since it's never strictly specified: being Iceborn is now more akin to lycanthropy. The original Iceborn were "turned" by the Watchers, but the descendants of Iceborn will be Iceborn too. Unlike most lycan mythology, the power of the Iceborn weakens with each generation and—after thousands of years—rarely produces magical talent (to the extent that the Freljordians are barely distinguishable from humans). *Freljordians now possess an inherently longer life expectancy and have a general resistance to the cold. *Based on his uncertain age and unfathomable strength, BraumSquare.png Braum is quite possibly another Child of the Freljord to posses more prominent Iceborn power. Abilities Whenever Jeddica issues a movement command she will gain a burst of Flow. Jeddica cannot wilfully stop moving so long as she has Flow and will continue to drift in the direction of her last movement command until her Flow decays to 0. Jeddica can attack and cast abilities while drifting. Jeddica gains 1 bonus movement speed for every point of Flow and her turn speed is significantly reduced as her Flow increases. |description2 = Jeddica will instantly lose all Flow if she collides with terrain or her movement is interrupted. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes =* Note the you can hold the relevant mouse-button down to constantly issue movement commands toward the cursor. This is not a unique feature for Jeddica - in case you've never noticed you can just hold the mouse-button down to move your champion. **There should be a small internal cooldown on how frequently Jeddica can gain Flow while holding down the cursor, although it is intended for Jeddica to be able to rapidly generate Flow. *Issuing an attack command and the automatic movement between attacks while following a target will not trigger Frostwaler. *Jeddica has some unique jokes, taunts, laughs and a unique dance while drifting. *The turn speed reduction is based on Jeddica's Flow percentage, and will not become greater as Jeddica's maximum Flow is increased. }} Jeddica sweeps toward the cursor, spraying snow over all enemies in an area tangent to her turning direction: dealing magic damage. Enemies hit directly are briefly knocked back. White-Out will damage over a larger area the tighter Jeddica turns. |leveling = |cost = X% Current Flow |costtype = |static = 1 / 0.9 / 0.8 / 0.7 / 0.6 |range = 250 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Jeddica instantly coats a vast area around her in ice, which lasts for 0.75 seconds. All units caught moving on the ice cannot voluntarily alter their trajectory, forcing them to move in a straight line until they hit terrain, are knocked in a different direction or move off the edge of the ice. While Ice Rink does not explicitly apply any crowd control, the forced movement will prevent the wind-up of basic attacks and the use of any ability with a cast time. While moving on the rink units have a fixed 400 movement speed and are unaffected by hastes or slows. |description2 = Jeddica gains crowd control immunity while moving on the Ice Rink. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 22 / 18 / 14 / 10 / 6 |range = 850 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Jeddica erects a column of impassible spikes from the ground at the target location. The first enemy who attempts to dash over or is knocked into the mound will shatter it, interrupting their movement and slowing them by 99% for 0.5 seconds. Shattering the mound will send shards flying in all directions, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 330-radius area. Stalag-MIGHT! uses a stock system (up to 2 held at a time). |description2 = Jeddica can also drift into a mound to shatter it, halting her and triggering the detonation damage. |leveling = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = 1050 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Jeddica's maximum Flow is increased. |description2 = After a brief delay, Jeddica covers the entire map in snow: raising all units up and removing brush, terrain and structures for the next few seconds. During the delay, there will global rumbling sound, slight camera shaking and an icy blue tint to the game screen. |leveling = 125 / 150 / 200 6 / 7 / 8 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 130 / 115 / 90 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes =*The snow-covered map will have relatively few landmarks, although the general shape of the terrain beneath would still be visible. *Being raised up does not count as crowd control. *Upon the effect ending, being dropped also does not count as crowd control. **In the event that a champion would be in terrain: they will be pushed to the nearest available space, similar to dash abilities. }} Development I had a dream about the next champion. She was called Jeddica (I can't remember the spelling, only how it sounded). She was Sejuani's daughter and a child, although very distinctive from Annie (because in my dream I remember thinking "I thought Riot didn't want to do another girl-child, I remember them commenting on that Alice thread"). The splash artwork looked amazing, with the girl surfing on some ice ahead of a huge avalanche - but I remember reading in the comments that the artwork was a blatant rip-off of Fizz's splash (although Fizz's splash artwork was completely different to the one in the waking world, but it's funny that my dream felt it necessary to implement controversy). ... I don't remember the kit. I don't even remember looking at the kit before I woke up. I then attempted to go back to sleep, in the hopes that I could rejoin the dream... but I only ended up daydreaming instead. In my daydream I created a monstrously overpowered champion (something Dota might like, from my friend's brief overview of the champion-balance difference between Dota and League). I thought I'd share it for funsies. In my daydream, her appearance moved from a indistinct-blur to something similar to Astrid Hofferson, and from some quotes (which I've forgotten) and her laugh I remember her voice and personality being similar to Toph Beifong. Despite her obvious overpowered-levels of disruption while at the same time completely lacking damage (or an incentive to be tanky), I think her niche and core play-style sounds incredibly fun, unique and potentially game-breaking (in a good way, for competitive health). ;Avalanche In my daydream, Avalanche had two different effects the two times she used the ability. I'm going to assume this was a consistency error or some sort of rapid-prototyping, but they both had different applications: #Enemies were left in the snow, with severely hindered movement and sight reduction - but allies and enemies were unable to interact with each other while above and below the snow, respectively. #Enemies were knocked up and slowed for a short duration, then knocked down when the effect ends. I also imagined this version working on a directional basis - so enemies would only be CC'd if they were attempted to move against the avalanche. However, not wanting to over-shadow Tidal Wave.png Tidal Wave, it would probably be best of Avalanche didn't apply an interrupt - simply "picking up" and "dropping" people. The area of effect needs to be adjusted to be reasonable/reliable/dependable - something that rumbles across the whole map would take too long to get to Jeddica's position in most cases (imagine being top lane and aiming to the top-left corner, and watching the snow appear on the bottom-right corner). Perhaps: #Jeddica raises herself on a plateau and then snow tumbles in all directions around her. #After as brief delay (camera shaking and global VO), snow instantly covers the whole field and everyone is "bumped" up. And maybe the snow gradually drops and terrain becomes a hindrance the moment it breaks the surface (would be cool if the engine can support this - I don't know how the collision maps work). Hide= |-| Original Version= | }} Jeddica rapidly generates momentum while moving, which increases area of effect of Snowplough. All momentum is lost if Jeddica stops moving. Jeddica will not generate momentum while Snowplough is on cooldown. |description2 = Jeddica vaults a short distance in the target direction and skids to a half, spraying snow over all enemies in a 350-750 length cone in front of her. Enemies hit take magic damage and are briefly slowed. |leveling2= 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 |range = |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = }} }} Jeddica instantly coats a vast area around her in ice, which lasts for 0.75 seconds. Enemy units moving on the ice cannot voluntarily alter their trajectory, forcing them to move in a straight line until they hit terrain, are knocked in a different direction or move off the edge of the ice. Affected enemies cannot attack or cast abilities, and have a fixed 600 movement speed (are immune to hastes and slows). |description2 = Jeddica also gains bonus movement speed and slow immunity while on the field. |leveling2= 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 |range=1000 }} }} }} |-| Version 2= level) magic damage to all enemies in a line and knocking them back based on their proximity to Jeddica. This effect cannot happen again for seconds, reduced by 0.5 seconds whenever she lands a basic attack. }}}} Jeddica hurls a torrent of snow forward in an arc, dealing magic damage and harshly slowing enemies it hits. The curvature of the arc varies depending on how close it is cast to Jeddica, but the perimeter remains approximately unchanged. |leveling = 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} }} Jeddica erects a column of spikes from the ground at the target location. Any enemy who attempts to dash over the mound or is knocked into the mound will have their movement interrupted, take magic damage and are heavily slowed for a short duration. An enemy colliding with the mound causes it to shatter, dealing the same damage to all enemies within a 150-radius area. |description2= Stalag-MIGHT! uses a stock system (up to 2 held at a time). |leveling= 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |range= }} }} Jeddica generates momentum while moving, up to a cap, which grants Jeddica bonus movement speed and increases the range of Snowplough. |description2 = Jeddica bounds to the target location, dealing damage in a small area on impact and coating the surrounding 1000-radius area with ice that lasts for 0.75 second. Enemy units moving on the ice cannot voluntarily alter their trajectory, forcing them to move in a straight line until they hit terrain, are knocked in a different direction or move off the edge of the ice. Affected enemies can still attack and cast abilities, but have a fixed 600 movement speed (will ignore bonus movement speed and slows). |leveling2= 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 }} }} |-| Version Will= }} Jeddica hurls a gust of frozen wind, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 50 cone and knocking them back. |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} }} Jeddica summons a 300-unit wide mount of spiked ice at the target location. Any enemy who attempts to dash over the mound or is knocked into the mound (including via Frostwalker) will have their movement interrupted, take magic damage and are heavily slowed for a short duration. An enemy colliding with the mound causes it to shatter, dealing the same damage to all enemies within a 150-radius area. |description2= Stalagmite uses a stock system (up to 2 held at a time). |range= }} }} Jeddica gains bonus movement speed and will ignore unit collision while moving on her own ice trail. |description2 = Jeddica dashes forward a short distance. For the next 1 second, Frostwalker will apply its trail starting a short distance ahead of Jeddica and Jeddica will benefit from Frostwalker's modified movement. |leveling= }} }} Gallery Category:The Freljord